deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Isiolia Rota
Common Statistics "I really think someday, that this whole place is going to turn upside down. Always feels like the world may fall out from under my feet someday. I just hope not anytime soon." ''-''Isiolia, on recent events. Race: Moon Elf (Teu'tel'quessir) ''mixed with the heritage of the Shadow Dragon Luth'mr/Kaershez'ebel '''Height:' 5'1 Weight: 137 IB Hair: Black Skin Tone: Pale blue-white alabaster Skin Texture: Soft, supple, well taken care of as she was born into a noble family. A light coating of dark scales are growing over her skin, though it's hard to see for now. Eye Color: Appear silver but are truly blood red Accent: Noble Elven accent, some may reconize she's from Evermeet. She sometimes will mask the accent when she speaks in common. In Elven, there's a definite clear noble accent she can't mask well at all. Recognizable Features: The eight-pointed pentagram that's on her forehead and under her hairline, a half-crescent moon. On her right bicep, unless hidden by a glove, is her new tattoo of two beautiful female eyes outlined in midnight blue ink and the pupils a blood red flecked green. The eyes themselves are outlined with matching blood red fire. (Lore DC 30 to tell both are Isiolia's interpretation of Glasya's eyes outlined in a House color.) ''Now has the claws of a dragon and fangs. She tends to hide her draconic features with illusion spells to appear Elven. She always wears a mask of some sort, whether it be a full steel one or a half-face mask of black or midnight blue cloth. She possesses scars on her arms, biceps, legs and on her face. They look to have been made by claws. Whip scars cover her legs and back from her recent trip to Hell. Though most were able to heal, there are still a few severe scars that remain on her face. '''Spoken Languages:' Common, Elven, Draconic, Magic (Arcane), Drow Left or Right Handed: Left handed. Wields a bastard sword and longbow of elven make. Deity: Eilistraee, though she pays additional homage to Selune, Shar (believing both goddesses are one) and Corellon as well as Sehanine. Classes: Sorceress (12) / Dragon Disciple (4) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Known Relatives: '''Twin sisters, Saelihn and Halaema Nightstar. Halaema is deceased by her own hand. Mother and father - deceased. '''Associations: '''None '''Age: '''129 (Born Marpenoth the 18th, 1253 DR, the '''Year of Beckoning Death.) Status: 'Currently single The Crossroads The Lost Wanderer Letters In A Bottle Base Ablity Scores ''"What...? What's wrong with wearing a mask?" 'Strength (16): '(Average) Isiolia's build is wiry and stronger than an average elf's may be. She handles her longswords with little difficultly and can carry a fair load without being encumbered. 'Dexterity (14): '(Skilled) Being born with more nimble hands than average, even for her race, has lead the young mage to be a fairly skilled archer. Some may even notice her movements are more graceful, almost careful in each and every step she takes, even on a day to day basis walking around a city. 'Constitution (12): '(Average) Being raised in a noble family hasn't improved Isiolia's endurance at all. 'Intelligence (12): '(Slightly above average) She always has an intelligent spark in her eyes. The moon elf enjoys anything she can gets her hands on to read. She isn't a wizard that studies daily but she loves reading for pure enjoyment when not working or adventuring. 'Wisdom (10): '(Average) Sometimes Isiolia can have a wise moment, though other than that, tends to be naive. 'Charisma (21): '(Gifted) The moon elf seems to have been blessed with charming, beautiful looks and manner from birth. Due to her upbringing, she's a rather skilled actress, even more than she realizes. Without even a full effort, she can seduce just about anyone that she sees fit. Sometimes, she curses her nautral charm, covering herself from head-to-toe when in those moods. General Character Information '''Appearance: A sensible man will remember that the eyes may be confused in two ways - by a change from light to darkness or from darkness to light; and he will recognize that the same thing happens to the soul. -Plato A lithe figured elf, Isiolia is gifted with an extreme aura of charisma. When she isn’t wearing a hood or mask, her porcelain skin can be a bit of a shock to those that aren’t accustomed to full-blooded Teu’tel’quessir. Small for a Moon elf, she stands at about five foot two, when not wearing high heels. Her hair falls past her waist in ebony ribbons feathered out behind her in perfect design. Her build is slim yet graceful and strong for a sorceress. On her forehead is a visible birthmark of Corellon’s star and hidden beneath her heavy locks, a half-crescent moon. On her right bicep, unless hidden by a glove, is a tattoo of two beautiful female eyes outlined in midnight blue ink and the pupils a blood red flecked green. The eyes themselves are outlined with matching blood red fire that glows faintly on her porcelain skin. Her neck is marred by a blood-red jagged scar that seems to give off heavy, heavy waves of negative energy and those tied to the shadows whether through magic or stealth, can feel an overwhelming sense of shadow energy from her in general or the spiral scar on her stomach. Arrays of wands are tucked into her belt, marking her as the battle mage she is. The only sign of her faith is a symbol of what appears to be an unclad, glossy-skinned drow woman of great height with ankle-length, sweeping hair of glowing silver that hangs around her neck along with Corellon’s holy symbol. Her clothing usually consists of thin tunics that cover all of her pale skin and loose fabrics that will allow her to move quickly in battle. At times, a staff is carried in her left hand. The elf always seems friendly, curious and even playful around strangers, providing for warm, fun company. With her friends, she is a powerful guardian that has proven to be strong, loyal and a powerful ally to have in tight situations (if not restrained in battle, which she hates with a passion.) 'Relationships:' "Sometimes I wonder what I've done to have such an array of friends that have my back. One lucky Teu'tel'quessir, let me tell ya." Family: *Tyezira: "That little wrymling really warms my heart. Whenever he finds me, I always feel an immense amount of love and joy. He will grow strong one day with my protection." *Yori: "My adopted daughter. She's going to be a powerful sorceress one day. Let's just hope the world will be ready for her! I'm so proud of her. She's very strong for her young age. I love her to death." *Ben: "Brother. He's a wandering warrior, he is. I love my big brother. He's been through so much with me since I've came here. We share blood and bond. That's stronger than almost anything." *Sheighley Flynn: "That little bubbly bardess! I taught her Elven and boy, did she pick it up fast. I never regret making Sheigh my little sister. I'd do just about anything for her. And she would do the same for me." Former Family: ' *Noc Wylan: ''"I'm not really sure what happened with us. I made a shitload of mistakes, don't get me wrong but this time...we didn't bounce back from it. We had a huge fight and he escaped into the Shadow Plane. I didn't chase after him. The bond was shattered, I think, on my end but...I love Noc. Always will. I'll miss him. It's just he's left me just a few too many times for me to follow after him. I'm sorry, Dusk Walker. I hope you find a better future than this wayward moon elf." *Halaema: "The evil bitch twin that made my childhood a living Hell in a beauitful place. Goodbye, "sister." May you rest in peace. Though I have a feeling I know where you are these days. Below my feet. Good riddens." *Saelihn: "Pretty much was my mother while growing up. She helped me become the person I am now. I miss you, Sister. Don't worry. I promise, I'll see you again. Somehow." '''Friends: *Rapture: "Ah, the lady of Shadow herself. She's a sneaky lass with great taste and style. What's not to like about her? She always has my back, no matter what. I'm glad I met Rapture. It was a lot like meeting the sister to my soul. And she wears heels while sneaking! That's talent right there." *May: "That tiefling can really kick some arse with that greatsword. You don't mess with May. And she's after my heart, even though I may come with a lot of baggage. Doesn't hurt that she's stunning, either." *Joan: "I like Joan. She may be a paladin but she's not uptight and she still knows how to have fun. Which works well enough for me. Just hope she doesn't mind my shadows..." *Ishthia: "Ish is one impressive guy. He knows how to communicate with spirits on a whole different degree. We share the same dry humor. Which pretty much caused us to be pretty fast friends. I always make sure to thank him for all that he does." *Valenya: "My sister in Faith and Soul. I've always liked Val when she first came here. I admit, I depend a little bit on her visions. She has an almost endless amount of wisdom. Hope that rubs off on me eventually." *Aethen: "I'm worried about him. I have a lot of mixed feelings about that lad. I just hope he's okay, wherever he may be..." *Kira: "I wish she were around more. I miss the drow sorceress, despite so many judging her faith. She can handle herself well and she's always someone I enjoy talking to." *Lynx: "I miss his wisdom and his endless love of cheese. Hope he's well, wherever he is. His humor and Kira's always makes for an interesting mix. Yet, all three of us ended up friends. Wish that could've lasted longer." *Cerin: "Not too sure where the druid went. Hope he's all right. I miss his wisdom, too. His advice. Though he may be tired of me asking for it. I don't blame him; I need advice a lot. Cerin is amazingly strong in heart, head and soul. Glad he's happy with Ava. He deserves it." *Ava: "The cheeky elf kept poking me in the side! Made me, laugh. She reminds me a lot of Saelihn in some ways so that almost makes me think of her as a sister, in a way. Wish I knew her more, really but maybe that'll come with time. She's a good match for Cerin." *Vaeran: "He's an amazing person. I've never seen a kind and caring heart as much as he shows it. As far as I'm concerned, he's not going to be alone in returning to Elventree. Or in anything, while I'm around. He tries so hard to be there for me. I adore him for that." in development, obviously. Got a lot to add to it. Enemies: *Shar: "The Nightsinger has always been a constant thorn in my side. Then again, I've always been a thorn in her side too. We hate each other pretty much. I use Her magic and she tries to use my will. I'll win that fight someday, though. I swear it." *Zhengyi: "The hate between me and the Lich is very personal. I've come face to face with that thing and I will not rest until I see his ashes. Then see those ashes burned, iced over and thrown into a lake. If...that can be done with ashes, that is." *Bane: "I hate him. He didn't bother me much before. Sure, his temple in Yulash annoyed me but now, it's personal. I'll make His life a living hell. Or maybe the other way around. Well, we'll see." *Orcus: "If it wern't for this bastard in the first place, Zhengyi wouldn't be existant. After I see the Lich destroyed, I'll see the Demon Prince destroyed as well. Maybe. One day." *Luth'mr/Kaershez'ebel:"The dragon that either wants me dead or wants me bent to Shar's will. I really thought he was dead. Guess it's just my bad luck that he isn't." Allies: *Gwenyth Turner: "She's a funny lass! She gets work done yet always seems to be having fun inbetween the things that happen. I like that her about her. She's capable and engaged to Joan, which to me, was a good choice in mate. Hopefully I get to talk to her more." *Araya: "I've known Araya for a while now. She calls me sister and I'll sometimes return the favor. She can be a little high strung sometimes when things may not go her way but I like Araya. She has great style, always has." *El: "Sometimes I'm not sure what to make of the guy. Heads or tails....heads, he's a great mage and very helpful. When he sent in that golem to Maiden's Loss, I was damn glad for that. He may be a wizard but he's pleasant to deal with. Tails...I'm not really sure he knows what to make of me. Which is fine. Happens every once in a while no matter what I do." *Aujir: "A reformed little kobold that took my advice. Thank goodness. Poor thing was falling to pieces and I could see that. It was painful to see. I wish people wouldn't judge him. It's bad enough that they judge each other." *Elle: "I like the seamstress. We don't know each other that well but when I see her, I always call her Lady. Seems to make her smile more. I'm not sure what she thinks of me but that's okay." *Chaelvin: "The most powerful wizard in the Moonsea area and boy, he tries just a bit too hard sometimes to make it known. Still, he's okay. I'm not going to trust him again anytime soon. He knows that, though. And he's trying to fix it. I give him credit for that." Moon Elven Behavior: "A real moon elf knows how to party '''and '''adventure inbetween! Without suffering from too many hangovers." Moon elves are uncommonly tolerant of the N-Tel-Quessir, spending as much time within other races’ lands as they do within their own. While sun elves might wrinkle their nose at other cultures as inferior, moon elves typically feel that the diversity of Faerûn’s landscape as wondrously enchanting. To a moon elf, the insights that non-eladrin often have is a strength that others of their race too often ignore. Rather than shunning outside ideas, most moon elves embrace them and make them a part of their own culture, which often causes other eladrin and elves to look down on the subrace. However, while moon elves commonly demonstrate a willingness to accept other cultures’ traditions and ideas they generally have little tolerance for cruelty, making them natural enemies of most orcs and gnolls. Likewise, most moon elves share their kin’s open hostility towards drow unless they are benevolent dhaerow. Because of her tolerance for other races, Isiolia will always try to consider everyone in the world besides just Tel'quessir. She revels enjoying as much as about other races as she can, even making an exception to their deity or their lifestyle. Isiolia tends to have a very large heart that goes beyond the mundane elf, going to extremes sometimes even for a complete stranger. The moon elf tends to be more curious, some say even her own thirst to know whatever she can competes with her own kin. Her heart is large enough to usually look beyond the exterior, far deep into the interior of one's heart. Becuase of her tolerance, she can never ever bring herself to truly hate someone. Still today in 1381, it's very difficult for the elf to hate anyone except Shar, Orcus and Zhengyi himself. She tends to accept everyone as they come and has a low self esteem in herself. Since the final days of Yulash, many can see she's very shy and quiet compared to most Moon Elves. Personality "Folks ask me why I am the way I am. Thing is, I'm not going to explain myself anymore." All in all, in spite of a dreadful past, Isiolia has a pleasant, quiet disposition from a day-to-day basis. In facing the curse, she’s learned how to keep her true spirit alive. Some days, her humor is dry, perhaps even flat for such a young elf. On pleasant days, she leans more to the sweet, gentle side that she shows to the ones that she cares for. When she’s in an extremely exuberant mood, she tends to be relentlessly playful, seductive, perhaps even to the point of manipulative, though most would call it that she’s just naturally adorable. Because of such an unpleasant life at home, Lia is extremely sensitive to others and in her heart. After the damage that Halaema done in her childhood, she finds it hard to be truly confidant, which explains her sometimes fear of crowds in the streets or sometimes her walking away from a friend without saying a greeting. She tries to her best ability to always be polite and pleasant, to even those she doesn’t know. Under the shy exterior, lays a small child that regrets she was ever born. The elf finds it impossible to trust anyone completely. As of late, her personality seems to be bending into something new or warped of her old demenor. She seems more chaotic even not always herself, almost as if someone else is looking through her eyes. Most days, she seems to be in constant unbreakable depression despite her friends or the comfort her family offers. By the time of the rise of Orcus happened (when he was first summoned), she's seems to have lost all hope and her personality began to split in two; one of light and one of darkness. The young elf knows her personality is changing rapidly but she doesn't know her destiny or how it'll end. Her dark side emerges when angry, threatened or when neccessary for survival. The one of light will usually emerge when the day is light and easy compared to recent events or perhaps an old friend that she hasn't seen in a while. Never the less, it's obvious something has a grip on her heart and mind. After the fall of Yulash, 'she's taken up drinking and smoking as a daily habit. Her humor is a lot more dry and sarcastic than it ever was before. Though hidden deep down, there is a spark of hope inside herself. Trying to keep herself positive, Lia has taken up religion once more. Which in itself she finds ironic, since she has found most to be faithless in the new cities that she now calls "home." There's no doubt she's thrilled about having new places to explore, as a part of her Moon Elven blood she will find ways to wander by herself. Her outlook may be a bit more dim than it should be, though knowing her own determination, that'll fix itself in time. Though now distant and very quiet, she tends to keep to herself unless spoken to. She finds it ironic that she's retreated to her old ways - being shy, silent and even skittish of folk. There are few she'll have a full conversation with or speak frankly with. The elf is puzzled at having to start over again in meeting people and making new relationships, though knows so far, it's been worth it in most cases. '''1382: '''Unfortunately for her, spending so much time on so many missions and involved in the war effort has left her extremely cautious and paranoid. She usually will always wear so many "masks" of different emotions, that she'll actually to try to test others to see if they can break that wall. The wall is a perfectly functional defense mechanism that has so far, served her well enough for her to allow a few slight bends in her personality. She ''appears ''to be much more reserved but actually, really isn't. In the end, she's tired of people always wanting something from her. Instead of the something, she keeps wishing it was actually ''her ''they wished for instead of something else. Deep down in her heart, she keeps wishing for just one thing; love. Not lust or anything between but love that will last and the love that she will die with. On the battlefield or from old age, she's not quite sure yet. Background ''"People always ask why I say "it's a long story." The truth is, I have a few too many. And not enough time to tell it to someone who may actually give a damn." Isiolia was born to the noble Elven House of Nightstar situated in Leuthilspar on the island of Evermeet. Her mother died in giving birth to her, and their father being killed in warfare left Halaema and Saelihn, Isiolia’s twin sisters, to lead the House themselves as they’re the oldest and the rest of the family members elected them to be the patriarchs together. The sisters are said to be bright, young and resourceful for their young age. With their parents dead, the rest of the siblings (most being sisters) were placed of nurturing little Isiolia from birth, the one that volunteered the most was Saelihn. Due to her kind and caring nature from her childhood, the twin eventually dubbed Isiolia ‘Lia.’ The rest of the House quickly followed suit with the pet name, except for her vile sister Halaema, who despises Isiolia for ‘killing their mother’ at her birth. The elf was born with a curse, which following Halaema’s hatred behind closed doors, the House cast Isiolia aside as a killer unfit to wield the Nightstar name and a total disgrace to the elven race. Growing up, the girl was abused mentally and verbally constantly, bearing the burden of the curse that was given to her at birth. The curse is rumored to be a part of an ancient prophecy in the House, though isn’t discovered until Lia is born. With all the abuse came consequences; the young girl struggled to excel in anything, even her natural talent that she loved, the Art. Saelihn volunteered to teach her sister personally to keep the prying, envious eyes off of her sibling. By her young adulthood, there were rumors flying through their home that Halaema was angry enough to conspire against the other patriarch that the rumors turned into killing attempts. Saelihn knew perfectly well that her twin was envious of Isiolia for the exact thin g that killed their mother, the “power” of the curse. Deciding that enough was enough, the twins called for a House meeting by the time Isiolia was still struggling with her arcane studies a few decades into life, they resurrected the old family tradition of sending out the youngest sibling a most important, honorary task – to explore Faerûn for the use of Evermeet. Saelihn sent her youngest sister in hopes she would find a better life, knowing that the cure for such an inevitable destiny didn’t lye in her home but elsewhere. Satisfied that she won (having no clue of her twin’s true motives), Halaema agreed to send the young elf into “exile” for what she had done and repent for her “sins” (being born into the world in the first place.) Eventually traveling most of the continent in her years, she’s come to middle Faerûn and Yûlash. '''The Prophecy: The day she was born, a soothsayer came to the House’s door, demanding violently to see the newborn child the moment the mother died. When the soothsayer came into the room, seeing the corpse of the mother and the squealing infant, the birthmarks that appear to be a half-moon and a pentagram were revealed to be the long-told rumors of prophecy in the Nightstar House. The soothsayer’s words that day decided an immeasurable but inescapable fate; “this child will bear the burden of both sides; of light and dark. She will embrace the shadows and those of the light, as Shar and Selune have fought for decades, she will see the pain of being alone among all kin, including her own.” The Curse: Along with the death of her mother and father, Isiolia started seeing things by the time she was a toddler, though never dared tenn any of her sisters, not even Saelihn. In reality, her mother died of dark magic as she was born. Along with the strange birthmarks, she was born ith a jagged scar that seemed to thrum blood-red and ebb black with shadows around the edges since her bith. The crescent shaped acr always seems to thrum with a life of it's pain, causing extreme constant pain. She will normally keep the scar covered with jewelery or her cloak. Knowing that a cleric can do nothing for her, she keeps the dark secret mostly to herself or a few close friends. Recently: 'Most know of her curse, though the scar has transversed down to her lower torso area as a jagged spiral pulsing with shadow and negative energy, maintaining a faint blood-red tint to it. Her "pregnency" was a result of a neromatic cyst on her stomach, which was slowly killing her. It's said that Legion made her think she was with child, as one of her worst nightmares. Since the mark remains, Isiolia pulses with pure negative and shadow energy. A while ago, she went to Evereska to speak with Galaeron Nihmedu himself, uncovering the fact that she could one day wield the Weave and Shadow Weave if she never wavered her control. Because of her strong will and hunger to learn the power of the shadows, Isiolia has been experimenting ever since. '''After Orcus (1381 DR): '''After the final battle that had let them all through a portal and activating the machine, they all found themselves on the Fague Plane, awaiting to be rescued with Valin, Aly, Michael, Sol and Nekori. After a myserious figure led them to a portal, they ended up in the ruins of Yulash. When a guard found them, he led the small group to a bridge that was built over the shores of the Moonsea that led to Mistriven Falls - their new home. After hearing about the Empire of Zhengyi, Lia pledged to herself that she would see the downfall of the lich and his Empire one day after many close encounters with the lich during the war. She wanders around Fellhurst and Mistriven much like an empty shell, though will welcome any friends she sees if she can find them. '*Please note by now she can only cast her magic through using both the Weave and Shadow Weave.* 1382: 'The elf is driving herself forward in her "work." The ultimate goal of her work, though it may push her to the edge somedays, is to destroy Zhengyi, then Orcus, see the rest of the gods that may be "trapped" released and most importantly of all, maintain balance within the world. Or at least, her world is Mistriven and Fellhurst. While she sometimes considers trying to escape the Mists, she has plans on dieing fighting rather than running away. She will not rest until she also sees the Darkened Keepers all destroyed. Her current focus has moved to Maiden's Loss and Elventree, though moreso Elventree since so many are already on the effort towards Maiden's Loss. House Nightstar ''"Yeah, it was "home" once. Not anymore, though. My home is here now. Still, I miss them." Nightstar is a moon elf house that moved to Evermeet after the fall of Myth Drannor. Their symbol, an eight-pointed silver star, graces the lintels over their mansion's doorways. The Nightstar house is a combination of styles, with magically-grown wood and stone meeting in pleasing harmony. Halaema Nightstar and her twin sister, Saelihn, currently lead the household that started in 1368 DR. Despite their relative youth, they are bright, resourceful, and enlightened females who have overseen a surprising comeback for the once-decimated family. Today, Nightstar warriors and sailors serve Evermeet faithfully. Several of their agents roam Faerûn, gathering information for the queen, and aiding their elven brothers and sisters in need. The house colors are navy-blue, violet and silver, sometimes black. The House insignia is an eight-pointed star on a blue field. '''Notable NPCs "Family, friends and enemies of all sorts. I've been way too busy." Yori Corvain: ''Yori is a young girl that has very recently captured Lia's heart with her bright personality, similar wandering nature and reminds the moon elf very much of how she used to be when she was young. Though she isn't certain about Yori's dragon blood and what type of ancestory the child has, it doesn't deterre the elf's determination to teach the young sorceress everything she knows. Considering the young girl as a friend and even as her own daughter and sister of her heart, she hopes Yori may one day return the sentiments and hopes the best for the girl's future. Instinctively protective of children, Isiolia is weary of her wizard father but is thankful that he will allow the elf to teach his daughter since he alone cannot. ''Recent Events: ''Yori's father has been killed and since, Lia has "adopted" the child as her own daughter. Knowing what the killers were after, she watches Yori closely and hopes to solve the problem herself. ''Tyezira: ''A young silver wrymling that she has raised from birth, the small dragon instills love and deep admiration in Lia's heart. She has raised him since he hatched in the grove and the young dragon thinks the elf his mother since he sets eyes on her when he hatched. Uncertain of where the mother is, the moon elf continues to feed the wrymling meat when she can and even lets him have her leather boot to chew on when he flies down to the grove from Duncan's Climb. Determined to find the mother one day, Isiolia keeps the wrymling's location and existence a complete secret, except for those that were present when the wyrmling hatched and those few who she has told that she know she can trust for certain. Since the dragon is independent and highly intelligent, she lets the wymling fly free in his nesting grounds and knows perfectly well he's capable of hunting on his own. Thinking the creature as her own son, she knows that if anything ever happened to him, she knows perfectly well it would end in her own destruction of her own inner rage and cause her to turn on everyone she knows and loves. ''Braxsis: ''She isn't certain what to think of the villianous creature. Though no longer the only one with a portal key, she keeps the feather in case it's ever needed again, though hopes she doesn't become involved again with the creature since the last trip involving him ended up in a disaster. Still, she doesn't like the creature's intelligent games and knows he may be a formidable foe, which makes the outcome involving him and Necropolis a mystery in her eyes. ''Luth'mr/Kaershez'ebel: ''Kaershez is a name that Lia has feared since arriving shortly at Mistriven. Kaershez is a former Shadow Dragon in the Nightsinger's service and tried to force the elf into Her service as well. Few knew about her struggles with the dragon but one who knew was Ben and he aided her in trying to fight the dragon back until eventually, they thought the creature was dead and the elf suspected he was. Luth'mr is the second name she fears most, as it is the same dragon that tried to hold sway over her and now wants Yori for a new body since Kaeshez was unable to complete the metamorphasis into a dracolich. Once she connected that Luth'mr is Kaeshez, the elf found old wounds being open and one ultimate question that she asks herself--can she kill her own blood to keep Yori safe, as Mena Corvain has made her swear to do? ''Mena Corvain: ''A name that she both respects and fears, the dragon in human form tends to frighten the elf. Both Yori's true mother and blood, the elf knows that Mena could take matters into her own hands at any time. The woman has asked the elf to act as new guardian over her daughter and of course, immediately accepted without hesitation, though knows perfectly well if she fails, she'll end up dead by either Mena's hands or Luth'mr's. ''Aldhatar: ''In odd but trust worthy man in her eyes and one of the pawns that may help defeat Zhengyi, the moon elf will always listen to what this man has to say. She admires his bravery in serving as a double agent for the Keepers to help her and other adventurers discover the secrets of the cult. She sees Aldhatar as an end to a mean and in this case, will be a step closer towards wiping out the Darkened Keepers. Forever. ''Iskanya: ''The elf likes the Vistani gypsy very much. She was relieved when the Warden from Screaming Keeper, Iskanya's father Asvald, was released from his eternal duty as a warden. She finds Iskanya's inner strength and wisdom admirable, as well as her determination to now help adventurers against Zhengyi. Very much a friend to Lia, the moon elf is protective of the seer and is determined to keep her safe from any harm that may come to her. ''Darkened Keepers: ''A zealous cult of Zhengyi. The moon elf hates them with a passion for stepping on personal territory, which in this case, was an Elven temple in the Cormanthor. It enraged her that the cult dared to enter the temple and rip it apart, as well as kidnap the two Baelnorn that were taken back to Necropolis with them. She's absoulutely determined to exterminate the cult from existence, down to the leader that lives in Necropolis and destroy the rod that creates and controls their undead armies. She'll usually take whatever chance she has at killing a Keeper, even if it means endangering someone else to get at them. ''Shadows: ''Fifteen shadows currently are at the elf's disposal when she is fully rested and focused. She hears the shadows in her mind very often, even willing to call them her best friends. She has named each and every single one of them. ''Niire en Calenvalla: ''The spirit entrapped within her amulet, she has a very dependent relationship on Calenvalla. The spirit calls her A'mael and she now returns the favor, taking his advice whenever he offers it. She talks to the spirit quite often, though not anywhere in public where anyone may hear her. Calenvalla is a wise and ancient spirit. Though where he came from, is still partially unknown to her. 'Please do NOT metagame unless your character has reason to know.''' Category:PC